A Strange Day
by Ryan Ignite
Summary: It has been a week since the Great Thaw and Anna is noticing that something does not add up about when she saved her sister. Anna has powers theory.


NOTICE! This was supposed to be a theory! If you do not care for that skip the bolded lettering!

**Hello you! I am Ryan Ignite!**

**I am here to talk about the theory of Anna from Frozen having powers, because why not. Especially now that Frozen II is only a few weeks away!**

**There are only three magic powers that people have theorized Anna having. Those are, Fire, nature and super strength.**  
**Fire and Nature powers do not have much ground to them. They seem to only exist because Elsa has ice powers. People claim that Anna likes summer more than winter and I say to those people "did you not listen to "Do you want to build a snowman"?**  
**Super Strength had more evidence for it, as it actually takes what Anna dose in the movie as examples. But my Brother told me all its flaws.**  
**1: She threw a bust across a big room. "She was twirling and therefor causing momentum, I am more impressed that the cake it landed on was not crushed to oblivion."**  
**2: She took down Marshmallow with a half-buried tree. "Trees do that when the tip is in the snow, just pull it and it will flick up."**  
**3: She cut through a rope with one swing. "Marshmallow was dangling kristoff and Anna from that rope, their weight made it easy to cut it."**  
**4: She punched Hans so hard he back flipped of a boat. The Directors themselves answered this "Hans is a wimp"**  
**The directors did answer the question of Anna's powers, saying, "it's love, like how a mother can lift a car off her child, love is very powerful". But weather that means she has magic or is just a kind girl is up to Frozen II to tell us.**  
**And now we are back at the beginning with Anna having no powers. She doesn't have fire or strength and love might just be her nature. So, Anna is just a normal girl that saves her kingdom and her sister.**

**Or maybe not.**

A Strange Day  
_

_I was freezing._

_My fingertips were nothing, but ice and frost. The wind tossed me around making me stumble. I wanted to just stop and lay down, but determination kept me going._

"_Kristoff." I whispered. No reply answered and I was beginning to lose hope. I could not move anymore in this storm. I was alone._

_I looked up only to see that the storm had just disappeared and in front of me across the fjord was Kristoff. He made a mad dash for me and relief flooded over me._

"_Love is strange." I thought. "I barely knew Hans and my naivety cost me much. I barely know Kristoff, and yet I truly believe he can save me. Does he really love me? And do I love him?" The answers plagued me for only a few seconds until I heard a sword being drawn. Turning to the noise I saw Hans stepping towards Elsa who was laying on the ground appearing to be crying._

"_Elsa."_

_I looked back at Kristoff now with an answer to my questions. It did not matter if he loved me or if I love him. My heart had already made up its mind._

_And with one last longing glance, I turned and ran for my sister._

_But they were so far away, Hans had already lifted his sword. There was absolutely no way I could reach them._

_I was completely ordinary after all._

=====================================================================================  
I woke up with a start. Hand reaching forward into the air trying to reach Elsa. I stayed in that position, panting and trying to catch my breath. Finally, I lowered my hand and sat up.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. That was half true. It had been a week since the events of Arendelle freezing over from my sisters' powers. And even though everything had turned out for the best, Hans was sent back to his kingdom and Elsa and I had started to reconnect, I still had that dream. A dream in which I did not make it to Elsa in time.

"Welp." I said out loud. "No point on brooding over it." I swung myself out of bed and got ready for the day.

The staff was just setting up breakfast when I came down. When I saw our butler Kei, he teased me on how it was rare for me to be up so early. I smiled and acted like I was quite offended.

I sat myself down and started to have some porridge.

"Hello Anna!"

I looked up to see Olaf waving at me.

"Hay Olaf! What are you up to?" I asked as he came and took a seat next to me. A servant came and put a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of him. Olaf could not really eat food. Hot food would just go threw him and even if it wasn't hot it just wasn't something he could eat. However, Kristoff had suggested ice cream and that proved to be a success.

"Thank you!" Olaf said to the servant who smiled and waved as she left. "I was wondering through the hallways last night and came across a room filled with paintings of people that looked like you and Elsa but smaller.

I smiled. "That's because they are me and Elsa. Our parents decided to have our family portraits painted every year of our lives. So that we could see how much we have grown."

"I don't get older. Or grow." Olaf commented. "Does that mean that I won't have my portrait painted?"

I shook my head. "No Olaf, that is not what I mean. My parents also wanted to see how much our family would grow as we got older and fell in love. You are part of Elsa and my family.

"So, does that mean that I will be in the next painting with you guys?"

"That's right Olaf, you will, as well as Kristoff and Sven." Elsa said as she entered the room. "In fact, we our having our portrait painted today."

I stood up to give my sister a hug while Olaf squealed with excitement. "Oh! This is so exiting!" He then started to giggle.

I released Elsa from my grasp and looked at her face. "Are we really getting our portrait done today?" I asked.

She smiled knowingly at me. "It has been three years since our last one."

The unspoken words resonated within me, and I nodded.

"Three years?" Olaf asked. "Why did you not do it for so long if it was supposed to happen every year?"

Elsa knelt down to face Olaf "It has been a long time for many reasons. But the biggest is that this will be the first portrait that we will have without our parents."

Olaf's eyes got big with understanding, then a warm smile spread across his face as he gave Elsa a hug.

"Thanks Olaf." Elsa said as soon as he let go. She stood up and addressed me. "We have grown up a lot since then."

I nodded. "Yes we have. You were eighteen and I was fifteen."

We all then went to the table to finish our meals.

Olaf asked a lot of questions about what it meant to have his portrait taken which resulted on him and Elsa joking about how I could never stay still.

"You will see Olaf!" I said. "having your portrait painted is not as easy as it looks, it can take hours. And I was constantly forced to were extremely uncomfortable dresses."

Elsa giggled. "Oh, I remember your last one, it was such an ugly purple."

Olaf turned to her. "The portrait with Anna in a purple dress is the last one you took?"

Elsa nodded her head with a small noise of agreement.

And then Olaf said something that really made me unsteady.

"Wow Anna! You have not aged a day since you were fifteen!"

The time for the portrait came rather quickly. Before I knew it, I was being seated on Sven with Elsa by me with Olaf in her arms.

The man who was going to paint us was setting up his stuff and Kei came up to talk to Elsa. "Your majesty, are you sure you want him to paint your portrait?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. "I know how strict Sir Dylan is, but he is the best in Arendelle, and this portrait is important."

Kei nodded and left.

I closed my eyes preparing myself for the long hours. Kristoff got into position leaning over Sven's neck. Sir Dylan looked up and called out for us to get into position and I opened my eyes. I put my hands in Elsa's free hand as she supported Olaf, who thought leaning back with his hands up in the air was a good position, with her other. I smiled and pictured myself in complete stillness. It was not that hard because I had constantly posed in front of other paintings, imagining myself one with the painting. And ever since I was fifteen, I had always felt that for a brief moment of time I would actually stand still. Today was no different but I was adamant about making it last longer. This portrait was very important to Elsa and I would do my best to make sure it was perfect. It would not be that hard, I just had to concentrate, and it would be over soon.

"It is done!" Sir Dylan exclaimed dramatically.

"Wait what?"

Kristoff and Elsa looked equally confused with Elsa even saying, "Excuse me?"

Kristoff helped Elsa down from Sven when he notices her eagerness to see the painting.

I slide down and Olaf started to tease me. "See Anna it wasn't that bad. It lasted only a few seconds instead of the hours you thought it would be."

"That's right Sir Dylan. We just got into position and you tell us we are done?" Elsa inquired of the painter.

Sir Dylan looked quizzically at Elsa. "What ever do you mean your majesty?"

Elsa looked a little annoyed at this. "I mean that I doubt you would have gotten everything done in such a short time."

Sir Dylan didn't even blink. "Your majesty I am an expert, if you do not believe my work than take a look."

Elsa walked over to the painting and I could tell from her expression that she is shocked.

"Yes, just what I thought." Sir Dylan said. "I forgive you for your miss guidance and shall take it as a complement that you think that a mere three hours is a short time to create a masterpiece."

"Wait what?" Elsa looked up from the painting to stare at the painter.

Sir Dylan nodded his head. "Honestly it does take longer but you all were excellent. Not one twitch. I was honestly starting to believe you were statues, especially the reindeer."

We could only stare at him in disbelief before Elsa tried to pull herself back together and called for Kei to come and take the painting away. Sir Dylan bid us farewell and all I could do was make a small wave. Finally, we were alone.

Kristoff started to search the room.

"Kristoff what are you doing?" I asked as he went to the farthest side away from us, the room was actually quite big, so I had to raise my voice a little.

Kristoff crouched on the ground and started to slide his hands across the floor. "I am looking to see if there is any type of trap door, ancient artefact or anything else that can help explain what just happened. Because that was obviously magic, and I do not want to have hours of my life just stolen away."

I stood silent because I knew he was right. There was no way that could happen and have magic not involved. I looked over at Elsa who was looking very scared. Olaf was asking what we meant by magic doing something, but I ignored him. I reached out to Elsa to comfort her but then I herd a thump and turned to see Kristoff had hit his head on a cabinet. A vase was wobbling and fell, heading straight for Kristoff's head. I quickly ran over and grabbed it before it could hurt him, and gently set it down.

Kristoff was looking up at me with a very surprised expression. "Anna, how did you do that?"

I folded my arms. "You were being clumsy, so I save you and this is how you are treating me?" I asked him, thinking that he was making a jab at my usual lack of coordination.

"No Anna." Elsa said from across the room. I turned to her as she started to move forward towards Kristoff and me. "You reached that vase too quickly."

"What are you talking about I just ran. Here let me show you." I started to run towards Elsa, but it was taking much longer than when I had gone to grab the vase. I was reminded of my dream this morning. I stopped and stood there looking at Elsa as she stared back at me.

"I thought it was just me." Elsa murmured as she looked down at her hands.

Olaf jumped up and down. "Now we know the source of the magic!"

**That is right! I present to you my very own theory of Anna from Frozen having Time powers.**

**Let me show you.**

**At the beginning of the movie Grand Pappy said it would be best to remove all magic even memories of magic. What does he mean? Is he saying she has to stay away from Elsa, or did he seal her own magic away as well as her memories? This does bring up a question on why he didn't seal Elsa's magic, but it might be because Elsa's magic had grown too much to be sealed away, or he does not like to take away someone's power unless he must.**

**After that Anna's childhood goes by until her fifteenth year when her powers are reawakened through great sorrow. This example is not set in stone as I cannot find a picture to compare side by side, but to me Anna does not look like she has aged a day since her parents' death. Her hair is the same length, her voice is the same, her face looks the same, and there is nothing to compare her height with. You might say it has only been three years, but Elsa looks completely different. Maybe it is the hair style. I think that the despair of losing her parents caused her powers to reawaken, just like how emotions control Elsa's magic.**

**Then we skip three years and Anna can freeze time! **

**She is seen suspended in midair posing Infront of the paintings.**

**She accidently gets rid of the shadow of the bridge Hans and she were dancing on by maybe making the bridges shadow go forward or back in time to where it was not casting its shadow on the ship's sails.**

**And the biggest moment of her using powers is when she slowed down time to save Elsa from Hans. If you look at that scene closely Elsa and Hans are too far away for Anna to reach them on time, but when Hans is swinging his sword he is moving slowly, and then Anna appears. For a moment she looks like she is moving at normal speed. At this point, Anna's desperation is gone, she saved her sister by allowing herself to be cut down. She gives in to her frozen heart which her powers speed up and believing that this is her fate keeps her from thawing, even though she had performed an act of true love.**

**And now with all of the Frozen II trailers we also see that everyone has still not aged even though it has been confirmed to be set three years after the first movie.**

**So that is my theory. What about you? Do you think this is a good idea? Is Anna wonderfully normal or does she have another power?**

**Thank you for reading and I can't wait for Frozen II.**


End file.
